129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage
See also: Characteristic, Finding Equipment is a loss of HP inflicted by the use of a weapon or a spell on characters or monsters. Types of Damage Damage has one of five element types: neutral (linked to strength), earth (linked to strength), water (linked to chance), fire (linked to intelligence) or air (linked to agility). Each elemental damage is increased by corresponding characteristics. Earth and neutral elemental damages are called Physical damage. Fire, water and air elemental damages are called Magical damage. Indirect damage is damage from effects on a character such as poison. Direct damage is all other kinds, including glyphs. Static damage (or hp loss) is damage that cannot be modified in any way. Area of Effect (AoE) damage is damage that affects more than one square of the battlefield and therefore has the potential of damaging more than one enemy. When targeting an AoE weapon or spell, the orange squares on the grid refer to the area that will be affected. If an ally is on one of these orange squares, the ally will suffer damage too. All hammers and staffs inflict AoE damage; two spells that inflict AoE damage are Explosive Arrow and Punch of the Crackler. Permanent Damage 10% of all damage which players take during a fight becomes permanent, for that fight. This means that a character's max HP can be significantly reduced over a prolonged fight. It should be noted, though, that this damage is only for that fight so will disappear once the fight is over. Pushback Damage When a character or monster hits an obstacle before it could be pushed back the entire distance it should have been, it is dealt pushback damage. This damage is static damage, so it can't be reduced or resisted. The equation to calculate pushback damage: * (8 +1 d8 * lvl/50) * distance Where: * 1d8 = a random integer value from 1~8, like rolling one 8-sided die (the 1 in 1d8 being the number of dice, the 8 being the number of sides on each die). * lvl = level of player who pushes opponent. * Distance = number of additional cells that a character would have travelled, had they not been blocked by an obstacle. If the obstacle is a character, that character will receive the damage meant for the target divided by two. If other characters are aligned with the blocking character, they will receive the damage divided by two. Damage Modifiers The base damage of a weapon or a spell is modified by various sources. The increase (or decrease) may be either in percentage or fixed amount. Percentage addition to damage is called Percent Damage. Fixed addition to damage is called Plus Damage. Offensive * Characteristics: A percentage addition to the damage of linked elements by 1% per point. * Spells and equipment that give Percent Damage. * Spells and equipment that give Plus Damage. * Spells and equipment that give Heals: A linear addition to healing only. * Class Modifier: A percentage penalty to base damage on weapon attacks. Each modifier is specific to one weapon type. Penalties are applied to the base damage for each weapon according to the character's class. * Mastery spell: Also called weapon skill, these spells increase the base damage of weapon attacks only. Each weapon skill is specific to one weapon type. Weapon skill is added to the Class Modifier, to determine the actual base damage of a weapon. For example, if your class modifier is -10% and your weapon skill is 25%, you gain 15% base damage. It's rounded down, so if you rolled a hit of 7 from your base damage range, it would become 8 (rounded down from 8.05). * Critical Hit: In the case of weapons, critical hit bonus is added to the base damage range upon critical hits. For example, Captain Chafer's Small Daggers has +10 critical hit bonus, which will boost the regular damage range 15~22 to 25~32. In the case of attack spells, the damage range of critical hit applies instead of the regular damage range. For example, the damage range of Pressure level 1 boosts from 5~9 to 7~11 upon critical hit. * Critical Failure: Your damage output will be zero upon critical failures. Fatal critical failures end your turn right away. Weapon failures are always fatal, but most spell failures are not fatal. Defensive * Reduction: A linear reduction of direct damage. Reduction effects may be limited to certain elements only. Reduction effects are modified by the defender's intelligence and the associated characteristic of the attack's element. * Reflect: Another type of linear reduction where damage is dealt back to the attacker. Reflected damage cannot exceed the original attack's damage, and is affected by resistance. Reflect effects are modified by the defender's wisdom. Some equipment gives a Damage Reflect bonus, but it does not reduce the damage taken. Formula: Damage Reflected = Spell Reflect Damage * (1+(Wisdom / 100)) + Gear Reflect Damage . * Percent Resistance: A percentage reduction of direct and indirect damage. Percent Resistance effects are limited to a single element each, and the total resistance in an element for player characters can never effectively exceed 50% for damage calculation, even with enough resistance to do so. Monsters' resistance is effectively capped at 100% rather than 50%. * Linear Resistance: A linear reduction of direct and indirect damage. Linear Resistance effects are limited to either physical, magical damage, or one particular element. Calculation First, the bonus from a Mastery spell is added to the class modifier, and the base damage is increased by the sum of these two bonuses, and rounded down. Then this value is increased by the sum of the Percent Damage and applicable Characteristic increases on the character, and rounded down. Then the total Plus Damage effects are added, and the result is your damage output. Once the damage output is found, the target's total applicable Reduction are subtracted from the damage output. Finally, the damage output is modified by the target's Resistance in the corresponding element, and rounded down. * Note: the "Math.floor()" function below, rounds the final value inside the function down before storing it. Res = Base Res = Math.floor( Res * (1 + ((Skil - Modi) / 100)) ) Res = Math.floor( Res * (1 + ((Stat + PDmg) / 100)) ) Res = Res + LDmg Res = Res - (LRes) Res = Math.floor( Res * (1 - (PRes / 100)) ) Base : Random value from base damage range. Skil : Applicable Mastery spell bonus (Weapon attack only). Modi : Class Modifier with given weapon, expressed as positive integers. (Weapon attack only.) Stat : Total value of relevant Characteristic. Minimum 0. PDmg : All bonuses of type Percent Damage. LDmg : All bonuses of type Plus Damage. LRes : Total value of relevant Reduction, Reflect, Linear Resistance bonuses on the target. PRes : Total value of relevant Percent Resistance bonuses on the target. Note: linear +x damage bonuses are NOT modified by the class modifier. When calculating damage for a critical hit, for spells, use the base damage range of a critical hit. For weapons, add the value labeled "Critical Hit Bonus: +X" listed on the weapon to the base damage, before any other modifications (such as skill and class modifier) take place. Using the method above, "Base" would be simply a random value from the base damage range plus the Critical Hit Bonus. See Critical Hit for more details. Advanced Damage Formulas These formulas are designed to help you get stats and Set to best support a given Spell/Weapon in order to deal the most damage possible. These two formulas are briefly outlined here, for a more detailed explanation see the guide. The following is used with permission: * Average Base Damage (ABD) This is the first of the two calculations, and represents the average damage that will be dealt with a given Spell or Weapon with no stat boosts from Set, Characteristics, or Spells. For this calculation as defined here, Critical Failures do not have an affect on the result, but Critical Hits do. The only factors that change ABD come from Mastery spells and Class Modifiers, for those are the only factors that change the Base Damage of an attack directly, before any stats take affect (this obviously will only affect Weapons of the same type as the Skill cast). Here are definitions of the values used in the calculations: ABD = Average Base Damage NC_MIN = Minimum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Non-Crit NC_MAX = Maximum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Non-Crit CR_MIN = Minimum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Critical Hit CR_MAX = Maximum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Critical Hit MIN = Minimum Base Damage of the selected Weapon (on a Non-Crit) MAX = Maximum Base Damage of the selected Weapon (on a Non-Crit) CRIT_B = The Critical Hit Bonus of the selected Weapon, which denotes how much more damage the weapon will do on a Critical Hit CRIT_VAL = The bottom part of the fraction that represents your current Chance of getting a Critical Hit Example: (you have a 1/CRIT_VAL chance of getting a Critical Hit) SKILL_VAL = The amount of Damage Increase granted by the Weapon Skill active Example: (your current active Weapon Skill increases your damage by SKILL_VAL%) CLASS_MOD = The class modifier for the type of weapon you're calculating for. Example: (35% SKILL_VAL + -10% CLASS_MOD) Calculation of the Average Base Damage of a Spell: ABD = (+ NC_MAX) / 2*- 1 + + CR_MAX) / 2) / CRIT_VAL Calculation of the Average Base Damage of a Weapon: ABD = [(+ MAX) / 2*- 1 + [(+ MAX / 2)+CRIT_B]) / CRIT_VAL] * 100+SKILL_VAL+CLASS_MOD/100 * Damage Value Equivalent (DVE) This second of the Advanced Damage Formulas allows you to find the connection between Plus Damage and Percent Damage when using the selected Spell or Weapon. It expands upon the ABD calculation explained above to find the total amount of Percent Damage needed to deal one more point of damage with that Spell/Weapon. In essence, each Plus Damage boost you receive will increase your damage with the selected Spell/Weapon by the same amount as a Percent Damage boost equal to the DVE. Calculation of the Damage Value Equivalent of a Spell or Weapon: DVE = 100 / ABD Category:Game Information